


Finding Reagan.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Reares One shots [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), General Hospital (TV 1963), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies), xXx (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What would happened between the five years before Reagan and Ares got together and before Reagan met Kate and the other heroes.  Would she come out of it alive or would she die trying to get back to her friends and family.
Relationships: Ares (John Wick)/Reagan (Batwoman)
Series: Reares One shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772047
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Finding Reagan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Rares one shot fanfic i hope you all enjoy it. Because i have no idea if the summary is going to make much sense to you.

(Over in New York over at the motel Margo's staying at Reagan walks up to the door that she's staying in and opens the door as she opens the door she looks around for 

anyone who might be watching her when she doesn't see anyone she walks into the room and quietly closes the door and looks around it to see if she can't find the case 

with the money Santino had given her in it as she's looking she finds it and walks over to as she gets to it she grabs it up and places it onto the table once it's on 

there she looks around the room and hears the shower still running and then quickly opens the case and sees all of the money still there and then closes and it locks 

it back up once it's locked up she picks the one she had up and places it in the spot where Margo had the case with the money in it once she's done she grabs up the 

one with the money and walks out of the room with it as she walks out she puts the case down and closes the door the sameway as before. Once it's closed she looks 

around again and then picks up the case again as she walks over to her car and gets in once she's in she closes the door and starts it up once it's started she puts it 

into reverse and backs it up once it's backed up she turns it in the direction she wants and then puts it into drive once it's in drive she quickly drives off once 

she's far enough away from the motel she calls Santino who answers right away.)

Reagan: I have the money.  
Santino: Good. I'll send Ares to meet with you.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Santino: Thank you Reagan.  
Reagan: It was no problem. I never should of let her talk me into this.  
Santino: No you shouldn't of.  
Reagan: But i don't regret spending all of that time with Ares.

(Laughs on the other end as he hangs up with her as Reagan does the samething and heads over to their meeting spot. Back over at the motel Margo walks out of the 

bathroom and walks over to the bed as she gets there she sees the case with the still there or so the case she thinks still has the money in it she walks over to it 

and picks it up and knows right away something is wrong she opens it up and sees that it's empty she looks around gets annoyed because she knows who took off with the 

money it's just a matter of finding out where she is.)

Margo: Reagan!

(Back over by Reagan she pulls up to where she'll meeting up with Ares. As she gets there she puts the car in park and waits for her. But unknown to Reagan Ares won't 

be showing up because at this very moment John Wick has decided he wants to kill Santino. Over at Santino's gallery he's running with the ad of Ares as Mark and some 

of her other men are looking around the maze for them as their looking they hear gun fire and head off towards them as their running towards them Ares and Santino 

reach the end of the maze and the door opens as Santino goes to walk in he turns and looks at her.)

Ares: (Signs) Go i'll finish this.  
Santino: Ares!

(She lightly pushes him back and the door closes as he stands there not sure of what to do and then walks off as he walks off he grabs out his phone and calls Mark who 

answers on the first ring.)

Mark: Santino!  
Santino: Get down here fast.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Santino: John Wick's gonna kill Ares.

(Mark quickly hangs up and they continue on their way towards them. Over Ares and John their both fighting as their fighting he manages to get the upper hand and stabs 

her in the chest then helps her sit down as she sits down he pulls the knife out of her chest and throws it away then starts searching around for bullet's over by Mark 

and the rest of Santino's men as they continue to try and find everyone he gets a text from Alex he grabs his phone out and looks at it seeing it he ignores it and 

continues on with his search for Ares. Back over by Ares and John once he finds what he's looking for he gets up and goes to walk off but turns and looks at her.)

Ares: (Signs) Be seeing you.  
John: Sure.

(Then he walks off. Over by Mark and a group of some Santino's other men rush into the mirror maze and see him running out and quickly fires at him sending him down as 

he goes down Mark rushes over to him and points his gun at him as Marco kicks the gun away from him.)

Mark: You'll leave on condition.

(He keeps it pointed at him.)

John: What?  
Mark: Where's Ares?  
John: Why?  
Mark: You really want me to end you right here Wick. Start talking. Where's Ares?  
John: Mark!  
Mark: Wick you and me both know what Ares mean's to Reagan. Now start talking or you'll be joining your wife.

(He points in the direction of where she is.)

Mark: Stay with him.  
Marco: Got it Mark.

(He runs off to go and find her as he runs off he calls Santino. Who answers right away.)

Santino: Yeah.  
Mark: I got Wick he's weak but the bastards still alive.  
Santino: Okay. Just find Ares and get her out of there.  
Mark: Will do. I'm on my way over to her as we speak.  
Santino: Okay once you find her get her to hospital.  
Mark: Got it boss.

(Then he hangs up and rushes over to where he said she was as he gets there he sees her and rushes over to her.)

Mark: Ares!

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: (Signs) You're gonna be okay.

(She nods her head at him as he gets on the other side of her and picks her up once he has her he picks her up and they quickly walk out of where John had left

her for dead as he gets back to where the rest of her men are he calls out for them.)

Mark: I got her let's get out of here.

(They nod their heads at him as Aaron hits John with the butt of his gun knocking him out after knocking him out they all rush from the mirror maze to get her to a

hospital. Outside Mark rushes over to the Range Rover in the drive way as they get there Marco opens the door and Mark lies her down in the backseat.)

Mark: Get her to the hospital and then get Santino out of the country.  
Marco: Got it.

(Mark gets into the backseat and kisses his friends head getting her to look at him.)

Mark: You stay with us are right?  
Ares: (Signs) Reagan!  
Mark: I'll go find her. You just stay with us.

(She nods her head at him as he gets out and Aaron gets in and Mark closes the door and hands Marco an address once he has it he looks at it.)

Mark: I know someone there you get in contact with them they will hide him and her.  
Marco: Okay.

(Mark walks off back towards his car and gets in as he gets in he closes the door and quickly starts up as he puts it into reverse then he quickly backs it up once

it's backed up and turned in the direction he wants to go he puts it into drive and quickly takes off to go and find Reagan. Over by Reagan she's still sitting in her 

car waiting for Ares to show she's tried to call her a number of times but isn't getting an answer and is starting to worried. For both Ares and Santino so she puts 

the car into reverse again and backs up once it's backed up she turns it in the direction she's headed she puts it into drive and drives off towards Santino's gallery. 

Out on the road Mark's looking for Reagan as he's looking for her he can't seem to find her anywhere. Meanwhile over at Santino's gallery Reagan walks in and looks 

around but doesn't see anyone so she puts the case with the money down and walks off thinking either him or Ares will come and get the money when the time was right. 

Over at the hospital Marco pulls up to it and stops the car once it's stopped he puts it into park and gets out as he gets out he rushes towards the backseat and grabs 

up Ares once he has her he walks over to the doors and rushes her inside of it asking for help hearing someone yell out for help a nurse rushes up to him and they walk 

her over to a room as he gets there he lies her down and then walks out of the room after the nurse asked him too. As he walks out he calls Mark who answers right 

away.)

Mark: Marco!  
Marco: I brought her.  
Mark: Okay get out of there.

(He takes one last look at Ares and rushes from the hospital as he gets outside he closes the door and gets in once he's in he closes the door and quickly takes off as 

he takes he's still on the phone with Mark.)

Mark: No. I haven't seen her since she told Santino the truth.  
Marco: Shit.  
Mark: But i'll find her.  
Marco: I don't doubt that.

(He laughs on the other end and then hangs up with him as he continues to search for Reagan but keeps coming up empty handed.)

Mark: Where the hell are you Reagan?

(Then he calls the one person who would know where she is. As he's waiting for him to answer Mark keeps up the search for Reagan than he answers.)

Winston: Hello!  
Mark: Winston!  
Winston: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Winston: What's going on?  
Mark: I can't find Reagan.  
Winston: What?  
Mark: Last i heard she was going to meet up with Ares to give back the money her sister had taken.  
Winston: When was this?  
Mark: I don't know. Te twenty minutes ago.  
Winston: Jonathan!  
Mark: Oh shit. She doesn't know Wick went after Santino.  
Winston: She doesn't.  
Mark: Where's Santino now?

(He looks over at Santino's dead body or what he thinks is his dead body.)

Winston: Jonathan killed him.

(Mark falls silent on the other end and then pulls over to the side. Once he's pulled over he looks around annoyed.)

Mark: When?  
Winston: Five minutes ago.  
Mark: Fuck.

(He puts his head back then realize's something and laughs a little.)

Mark: Where his body?

(Winston tells him and Mark hangs up as he heads over to the Continental as he got there he pulled up and stopped the car once it was stopped he put in it into park 

then shut it off once it's off he grabs out his key's and rushes off inside of the hotel as he runs in he heads for their basement as he gets there he walks up to 

Winston who shows him the body. He walks over to it and looks at him.)

Mark: Where is he?  
Winston: I don't know.  
Mark: Okay good.  
Winston: Why?  
Mark: Because this isn't Santino.  
Winston: What?  
Mark: I told his men to get him out of the country.  
Winston: Ares!  
Mark: En route to the hospital.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: It's best if the high table believes he's dead.  
Winston: That go the same for Jonathan?  
Mark: I think it be best. Because if John finds out that Santino's still alive he's bound to go after Santino again. And when Ares heals up and is full recovered she's  
going to be with Santino.  
Winston: You sure this is wise?  
Mark: It's the only thing i have.   
Winston: You realize this could blow up in your face if the truth comes out.  
Mark: I'm well aware of that. But as of right now i couldn't care less.  
Winston: Okay. I won't say anything. You know once they get word of this.  
Mark: It's the high table Winston their bound to get word of it.

(He nods his head at him.)

Winston: What you want to do?  
Mark: Get raid of the body before they show up.

(He nods his head at him as Mark looks at the body of the man who John killed.)

Winston: Who is it?  
Mark: I don't know. I never asked i went to someone to make a mask to make everyone think he's Santino and it's going to stay that way.  
Winston: You gonna tell me who it was?  
Mark: I'd rather not.  
Winston: Understood.

(Mark nods his head at him as he turns and walks off.)

Winston: Put him in the fire.

(They do as their told and put his body into the fire as Mark walks off and grabs out his phone to try and get a hold of Reagan again as he's waiting for her to answer 

he looks around the hotel and laughs then she picks up.)

Mark: Reagan!  
Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah i'm fine. Why?  
Mark: Because Santino and Ares are dead.

(She falls silent on the other end.)

Reagan: What?  
Mark: John stabbed Ares in the chest and he shot Santino in the head.  
Reagan: Oh god.  
Mark: Where are you?  
Reagan: Why?  
Mark: Because i'm getting you of the country.  
Reagan: Why?  
Mark: Because if the High table find out you've been helping John god knows what they'll do you.  
Reagan: Mark the only thing i did was fall in love with Ares.

(Mark stops in his tracks and looks off.)

Mark: You think they know that?  
Reagan: No they don't.  
Mark: Yeah well if i were you i'd keep your head down until this is over.  
Reagan: I'll do that.  
Mark: Be seeing you Reagan.  
Reagan: Not if i see you first.

(He laughs on the other end and hangs up as he gets outside he walks over to his car and gets in as he gets in he closes the door and starts it up once it's on he 

quickly pulls off to go and see if he can't go find Reagan to keep her safe. Even if he did just talk to her. Over by the Hudson Reagan's standing there as someone 

walks up to her.)

Margo: Where's the money?

(Reagan turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: What money?  
Margo: The money you took from me.  
Reagan: You mean the money i stole from Santino?  
Margo: Yes.  
Reagan: I gave it back to him.

(She looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Margo: You what?  
Reagan: I gave the money back.  
Margo: Why?  
Reagan: Because it wasn't our's to take Margo.  
Margo: Look i told you if you did this it would be the last time all you had to do was steal the money.  
Reagan: It was half a million dollars Margo. You really don't think that he wouldn't of noticed that much money missing?  
Margo: No.  
Reagan: Seriously.  
Margo: Look all i wanted you to do was just to steal the money and that would of been it.  
Reagan: No it wouldn't of. You say that now. And later on down the road you call me up and tell me you have something you want me to do. But you know what i'm not 

doing it. After what i just pulled it's not happening again.

Margo: Reagan!  
Reagan: I'm done Margo no more. Find someone else to help you out i'm done helping you.

(She turns to walk off but Margo grabs her arm and pulls her back.)

Reagan: Let me go.

(She does as she's told and let's her go. Then Reagan sees something in her hand and she goes to fire at her but Reagan grabs the gun and knocks it out of her hand 

once it's out she gets her in the face sending her backwards as she goes down Reagan kicks the gun away from her and looks at her as she turns to walk away only to 

have Margo attack her sending them to the ground as they both hit the ground Reagan gets her barring's and elbows her again getting her to go back she gets up again 

and looks around at her.)

Reagan: We're done Margo. Go find someone else to help you with your stealing i'm not doing it anymore.

(She looks at her and then gets up.)

Margo: You fell in love with her.  
Reagan: Who?  
Margo: Santino's enforcer. You fell in love with her?  
Reagan: So what if i did.   
Margo: We had one rule.  
Reagan: Yeah well. It wasn't so easy this time. Like i said you want to keep stealing from the rich ask someone else to help you. I'm out.

(She goes to walk off but someone fires at her getting her in the stomach as she looks down she looks at her sister who looks just as surprised then she falls to the 

ground she looks up at her as she walks closer to her as she gets to her she looks down at her then she pushes her into the river as she goes in she walks off as she 

walks off Mark rushes forward with one of his friends from Port Charles and looks over the railing.)

Mark: Reagan!  
Drew: What the hell?  
Mark: I don't know.

(He takes his jacket off and hands it to him as he jumps into the water and goes after Reagan as he lands in the water he dives under and looks for her. Minutes later 

he comes back up.)

Drew: You got her?  
Mark: No. Reagan!  
Drew: Reagan!

(Mark dives back under to see if he can't locate her but still can't see her anywhere as he comes back up and then looks over at him as he puts his head down and then 

slaps the water.)

Mark: Damn it.  
Drew: She's gotta be somewhere in here?  
Mark: But where?

(He looks at him as Mark goes back under. As he's dives back under Oliver runs up to them followed by Sara.)

Sara: What happened?  
Drew: Me and Mark were up by his car when we heard a shot and someone going into the water.  
Oliver: Oh god. Where's Mark?  
Drew: He went in looking her for her.  
Oliver: Her.  
Drew: We think it was Reagan.

(Oliver looks at him and then does the samething Mark did after taking his jacket off and jumps into the water as he goes under Mark comes back up.)

Mark: Reagan!  
Sara: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Sara!

(He swims over to them and looks up at her.)

Sara: Gees you're freezing get up here.  
Mark: No. I gotta find Reagan.  
Sara: You're not gonna be much help if you freeze to death. Now Mark come on.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her. Then both her and Drew help Mark up and out of the water as he gets out he lies there as Oliver comes up.)

Sara: Ollie!  
Oliver: I can't find her. Reagan!

(Mark lies back on the ground. Grieving over one of his friends. But unknown to them someone had found her and brought her up onto his boat.)

Winston: Let's get her to the hospital.  
Charon: Yes sir.

(They turn the boat around and head back to the docks. Later Mark rushes into the hospital after changing to go and check up on Ares as he walks in he sees Winston 

there and walks over to him.)

Mark: Winston!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Winston: Mark!  
Mark: Hi. what's going on?  
Winston: We found Reagan floating in the river.  
Mark: What?  
Winston: You thought.  
Mark: Me and her brother both searched.  
Winston: I know you did but by the time anyone got where she would of fallen in.  
Mark: She would of been in the middle of the river.

(He puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: Damn it.  
Winston: She's gonna pull through this.  
Mark: I know she will. I just.

(He looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Mark: Uh.

(He smiles at him as the doctor comes in and tells them how Reagan's doing hearing she'll make it Mark looks off down the hallway.)

Mark: And the woman who was brought in earlier tonight?  
Doctor: She's fine. She made it through her surgery.  
Mark: Okay good. I uh i gotta go.   
Winston: What for?  
Mark: The high table finds out.  
Winston: Understood. Go.

(Mark turns and walks off to go and disappear before the High table makes themselves known. Over the next five years both Mark and Reagan continue to work along side 

each other if their not trying to stay under the radar and away from the high table after Reagan was fully recovered and was released from the hospital she was called 

in by the NSA to work along side Mark and Jane Marks who just happened to be working along side Xander Cage and his team in between helping them and Mark flirting with 

Adele whenever he needed to to Reagan helping Adele tease Mark looked at her and laughed.)

Mark: Ass.

(She started laughing at him.)

Reagan: I know.  
Mark: But she's got a nicer butt.

(Reagan looks at him as she starts beating on him then he walks off laughing at her.)

Xander: Oh boy.  
Mark: I know.

(They start laughing at him as he looks at Reagan.)

Mark: Shut up Reagan.  
Reagan: Why?  
Mark: You're to much like your brother.

(She starts laughing as they walk off more and Mark looks Adele up and down. Which gets Reagan to laugh.)

Mark: Shut up.  
Adele: Like what you see Buchanan?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I might.

(She looks off as he laughs at her and walks off as he walks off Becky's trying to keep laughing.)

Adele: Shut up.  
Becky: Yup.

(After wrapping up their case with them both Mark and Reagan parted ways again and went off on their own once again but unknown to Reagan Mark was still undercover from 

the DEO due to be in fear of the High table finding him out and going after the ones he loves but he doesn't realize the longer he's undercover the more worried his 

friends and family get for him one of those friends just happens to be Reagan herself. After about another year both Mark and Reagan saw each other again when they 

were both called in by the Military to help them keep an eye out on two of the acts on the USO tour unknowing to the military Mark knew one of the acts on the tour was 

more or less surprised to see them again but acted like he didn't when they were alone he talked to them and they all picked at him.)

Mark: Keep it up Mitchell or i'll tell Evermoist's lead singer you've got a crush on her.

(Beca looks at him as the other Bellas are trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: Seriously.  
Mark: Hey i'm just saying. I mean i can see the appeal.  
Calamity: The appeal to what?  
Mark: Your pretty looks.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Nice to know.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: Don't be. I think she's cute too.

(Mark looks at her along with Reagan whose trying to keep from laughing as Calamity walks off and she winks at Beca as she walks by along with the other members of the 

band.)

Reagan: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Hey look Reagan.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: I don't know if you were behind Batman finding me but.  
Reagan: You're welcome.  
Mark: So it was you.  
Reagan: Yeah.   
Mark: Well thank you.  
Reagan: Anytime.   
Mark: How you doing?  
Reagan: I'm are right. I miss her everyday you know.  
Mark: I know.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as they walk off. And once the USO tour ended both Mark and Reagan once again went their own ways promising to keep in 

touch with each other after the USO tour ended Mark went back to National City and went back to working for the DEO as Reagan went back to bartending after about a 

year of still living in New York and not being able to handle it anymore Reagan decided it was time to move out of the city and to move somewhere no one knew her or 

was going to judge her for what she had done in the past and to try and get away from her sister who is no longer her sister in Reagan's in mind. In Reagan's mind 

Margo stopped being her sister when she put that bullet into her. After yet again another year both Mark and Reagan ran into each other only this time it was in Gotham 

City of all places and at Tommy Elliott's party of all places as he walks off of the elevator he looks around and bumps into someone seeing who it is he laughs.)

Mark: Why if it isn't Sophie Moore.

(She looks at him confused.)

Sophie: I'm sorry do we know each other.  
Mark: No. But i know the name. I'm Mark Buchanan.

(She looks at him and laughs as she shakes his hand.)

Sophie: Sophie!  
Mark: Nice to officially meet you.  
Sophie: You too.

(He walks away from her laughing over by the bar Mark walks up to it and looks around as he gets there he sees the bartender and laughs.)

Mark: Reagan Queen we have got to stop running into each other like this. It's becoming very weird.

(She looks at him and laughs as she walks out from behind the counter and hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Reagan: How you been?  
Mark: Oh you know. Trying not to throw my fist into Tommy's face.  
Reagan: Yeah. So what's going on with you seriously? Still working for the DEO. Still working for the mob what?  
Mark: Uh. Yes i'm still working for the DEO. And no i'm not working for the mob. I'd rather stay hidden.  
Reagan: Yeah and staying here helps out alot.  
Mark: Yeah no shit.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: So you meet anyone interesting yet?

(She nods her head over to Kate.)

Mark: Kate!  
Reagan: You know her?  
Mark: Yeah. She's nice. funny. Hot.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: She is that.  
Mark: I ran into her ex.

(She looks over at her and then looks off.)

Reagan: Kind of figured. Met her husband.  
Mark: Oh he cute?

(Reagan looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Oh my god.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: You're such a flirt.  
Mark: I am not.   
Reagan: Two years ago. Adele Wolff.  
Mark: She's the one who grabbed my privates.

(She starts laughing as she walks back behind the bar to finish out her shift at the party as he runs into Kate.)

Mark: How you doing?  
Kate: I'm good. So you ran into Sophie?  
Mark: I did. And Reagan said she ran into Tyler.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: I'm sorry Kate.  
Kate: Don't be. It's okay really.  
Mark: No it's not.  
Kate: Mark she never told him about us.

(He looks at her and then over to Sophie.)

Mark: Seriously?  
Kate: Yeah. Hell she's acting like we never even dated.

(He looks at her and then looks off annoyed with her.)

Mark: Shit i really am sorry. Reagan's single.

(She looks over at her and laughs.)

Kate: Good to know.

(He hands her something and she looks down at it and laughs.)

Mark: Don't tell her i'm the one who gave it to you.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Are right.

(He kisses his friends head then pulls away from it as he walks over to Reagan and hands her the samething she looks at it and laughs as he walks off laughing at her. 

In between Mark and Reagan running into each other and finally settling down into one place. What neither Mark nor Reagan knew that there was someone out there looking 

for her and it's someone they both thought was dead that is until about two years later when she finally came out of hiding and went to check on Reagan after seeing 

her and checking up on her she finally got her chance with Reagan and slept with only to have her end up going missing the next day and with thanks to the Crows she 

was found safe and sound along with everyone else and then after being found Ares left Gotham along with Reagan only to have her come back months later and get 

together with the one woman she's always wanted and in two months she's going to be marrying her and for the rest of her life Reagan's going to be calling Ares her 

wife and that is something Reagan's looking forward too. Because for the last five years Ares had been trying to find her and when she did she finally got her chance 

with her and isn't planning on letting Reagan go anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because i swear coming up later on today is Reagan returns from hell. I just thought of this one reading through Santino D'Antonio returns and thought why the hell not type up a story that maybe explained a little bit more of Reagan's past before she met Kate and the other's.


End file.
